Coffee Break and Pi
by Shinra-ex-SOLDIER
Summary: Just how did Sho memorize pi? Pre-game w/ young Sho and Mr. H. Explains a bit as to why Mr. H chose Sho during the Game. Mnemonic ahead. "Who the hell memorizes the first thirty digits of pi?" This zettabytes.  hell no yaoi


**Coffee Break and Pi**

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

Just how did Sho do the math and memorize pi? Pre-game w/ young Sho.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

"Freaking rigged board game." A kid with jet-black hair with just as dark shirt and shorts, was muttering to himself. He was seriously pissed. Earlier that day he was playing this board game customized by the teacher. It was for learning purposes, she said. He was this close to winning it too, just one more square. Except, he couldn't answer the question on his next roll and went back to the start. He walked out. "Who the hell memorizes the first thirty digits of pi?" It's not like he'll be using them any time sooner. Heck, who uses thirty digits? "Forget it. Math's garbage anyways."

"Hiya, boss." A guy with drooping shades and a black cap on bothered him. "A little short for a customer. Need some help on your homework or something?" Oh yeah, he was too busy storming off that he didn't notice he stopped. He also didn't notice when he sat down or where for that matter. By the looks of it, he was at some sort of shabby café. WildKat? Weird name.

"As if you care. Look pops, I ain't buying so I'll just scram." Sho knew his limits, he had no cash on him.

"Whoa there, lion. Roar too much and you'll scare all the prey away." The man good-naturedly joked. The kid had some issues, he won't hear the end of it from his conscience. "Besides, it's not like I got customers to tend to so I can make time for a break." The place was practically empty aside from the unlikely duo.

"I wasn't asking for your help. 'Sides what do you know about Math? The whole subject's stupid." Sho spat. Looks like the guy won't leave him.

"Why you gotta diss on the subject? There's a problem you can't solve?" The adult lazily grinned.

"Try reciting the first thirty digits of pi." He growled.

"What?"

"Sorry, no repeats."

"Nah, we cool. Sure, what the heck." He shrugged off whatever offense was thrown at him.

"What? You heard me right, pops?" Sho had this look of disbelief on his face.

"Loud and clear, cub." He scratched the back of his neck in thought and suddenly said each digit slowly for the young lad to count. "It's 3, point, 141592653."

"Three…one…four…" He recounted with his fingers. "Hey! That's only ten!" He cheated!

"Sorry, kid. Working behind a counter can only take you so far." He chuckled and gave the boy a pat at the back. "You gotta work for the next twenty digits if you really wanna know."

"Tch. Who wants to know a bunch of digits? Math isn't all that great."

"Not the words I wanted to hear." It was sarcasm but behind those shades held sincerity. Some higher being he turned out to be if he couldn't even get a kid's act together. "Look, Math's nice once you get to know it. Can't have you leaving my property with you hating on it."

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" The youngster crossed his arms defiantly.

"This." A cup of muddy colored liquid was set on the table.

"Coffee?"

"Don't get your hopes up. Only coffee milk for the youngsters." Sho drank it all. No kidding, it wasn't even hot or strong. The older of the two did a few hand movements with his next lines. "Look, kid. The world's made up of numbers. Likewise, numbers are made by the world." Obviously, none of this was sinking in so he tried a different approach; one with a smile. "You know why I even bother memorizing pi? 'Coz it's my favourite number. See here, it's all about coffee." Then again, almost everything is about coffee to him.

"Are you high or something?" He raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hahaha. How should I do this?" Again with the laugh. Haphazardly, he grabbed a napkin and took out a pen then scribbled some digits on it. "See that? 3.141592653"

"Yeah, and?"

"May… I… have… a large… container… of… coffee, thank you." He pointed a digit for each respective word he said. The number of letters per word corresponds to the digits.

"…shit."

Sho was awestruck at this and the guy just took this as an opening for a much needed inspirational speech. "Look, life's too short to let a few digits get to ya. Enjoy it while you're still young and breathing. Appreciate beauty when you see it. Go the extra mile. Or in your case, do the math."

"For a nameless guy who sells coffee, you do know your numbers." Sho smirked. He had to hand it to him, he had wicked talents for someone who spends most of his time on the cashier.

"I'm taking that as a compliment. And I got a name too, don't share it with customers though." Although technically he wasn't a customer since he didn't buy anything.

"As if I was asking." Even though he said it a bit harsher he ended up still smiling.

"But I do let a few guys go with a nickname." And apparently the little guy beat him to it.

"I'll just call you Coffee Man." Since the dude was all over it. Then he noticed the guy was just staring at him as if waiting for something. "What? Expecting me to give out my name. Definition of equality old man, you got a nickname, I get mine. Doesn't matter what you call me, I ain't coming back here anyways."

"Sure, boss. I'll get back with the naming thing later." He waved his hand to dismiss the matter.

"Hey, got a calculator in this joint?"

"Special one-time offer." Right on cue, he pulled one from his pocket. Then the other started punching on the buttons and scrawled on the abused napkin.

"3.141592653 58979 323846264338327" Then he wrote like crazy under each digit. "May I have a large container of coffee, thank you. Every equation subtracts, divides, refactors. But if the equation says coffee is digits, then you are drinking all in numbers."

"Looks like someone's a fast learner. Way to crunch those digits." His hunch was right, this kid was special.

"Heh, trial and error. CRUNCH!" Sho cracked his knuckles triumphantly.

"Guess and check, huh?" Then he sighed in mock indifference. "Anyways, you won't find me drinking that coffee. I like my cup of joe brewed from beans."

"Please excuse my dear Aunt Sally. Can't evaluate without an input." His small fist pounded the poor table. Oh yeah, he felt good.

"Okay, keep this up and I may give you the boot. Try to keep the jargon on the low. Might scare my other customers." As if there were any at the moment.

"Your call, Coffee Man." Like hell would he stop now. Then again, he owed it to him in the first place. Maybe he'll try but he's not promising. Promises are garbage!

"You got skills, cub. Won't be long before you leave the den as a leo." Even more than that, he had potential. He ruffled the already messy hair.

"Heck aight. I'm zetta awesome!" The smirk was plastered permanently on his face. Oh and zetta? He just learned about that a while ago, sounded cool enough. His teacher said it was something that was bigger than big. He liked it a lot.

"Hehe. Feeling better?" The guy was grinning as well, the enthusiasm was contagious.

"Ha, looks like all I needed was a coffee break. I'm seeing the world in numbers now." The world is garbage, if he wanted a little motivation to do something in a trashy world he could always count on numbers to get him going. Take out the numbers and you take out the beauty.

"So, could I interest you with maybe something on the menu?" It wouldn't hurt to make a friend and a sales pitch.

"Maybe next time, Coffee Man."

"At least buy something then, Math Man."

"How much for the drink?" Sho had no money whatsoever with him. He figured he could have it on his tab. He kinda doubted if kids his age are even allowed to have tabs.

"Nah, it's on the house. Here, a complimentary item." Coffee Man ruffled his head leaving him temporarily blinded and swiftly placed his just worn cap on him. A little off his size but it'll work. Without his cap he showed quite a face. Head full of black hair even darker than Sho's and maybe even messier as well. His hair was a bit on the flat side except for the front where it looked like it was combed up. He looked younger but mature all the same.

"A cap… heh, can't say no to free stuff." The Math Man really had high respects for the guy, plus points for the cool getup. If he stayed any longer he might even think of living there. "Gotta bounce."

That's how the panther got to know the lion cub, with a coffee (milk) break and pi. They'd have more as days would pass until the youngster would become a regular without even buying anything. He was a genius, Sanae could tell and maybe under the right but unfortunate circumstance he may have to use him in the Game. If that were to happen, he's life would be wasted. Then again, maybe he was looking too far ahead with tinted glasses. Right now, Sho was just a very special kid he'll grow fond of. Today's just about to close and they still got a lot of days to cover. The best thing about it is, it's more than seven.

"Take care, boss. You always got a spot here."

"I'm zetta counting on it."

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

**Shinra-ex-SOLDIER**


End file.
